nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Moves on the Night of the New Moon
is the seventh episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Rikuo and Gozumaru are just about to begin fighting at Mount Nejireme. Rikuo feels his blood becoming hot and rushing. Aotabō still looking for Rikuo, spots Kiyotsugu and Shima lying on the floor still dazed. Kana is still climbing up the stairs searching for Rikuo and Tsurara (Yuki Onna). Yuki Onna pleads for Rikuo to stand back, but Rikuo insists on protecting her. Gozumaru proclaims that Rikuo does have weak guardians protecting him and reveals to him that he is to assassin him despite having no honor in doing so. At the hot spring, Natsumi and Saori are running away from the yōkai. Yura summons a samurai shikigami named Bukyoku. He promises to protect the two girls for Yura. Mezumaru is bothered by Yura’s presence, claiming he wants to report his success to Gyūki before Gozumaru does. Yura throws a flaming charm at him, missing Mezumaru who jumps off the roof. Suddenly, the sky lightens. Three figures strike the yōkai and Mezumaru down into the hot spring. In the process, Rokuson and Bukyoku disappear. The crow yōkai in the middle reveals themselves as part of the Karasu Tengu Clan. The crow yōkai in the right finds that Rikuo is not present, while the crow yōkai on the left scolds Mezumaru for attacking a women’s bath. The figure in the middle calls for a truce to Yura and apologizes for Mezumaru causing trouble. The figures then take Mezumaru away for questioning. The yōkai on the right clings onto Mezumaru while Mezumaru pleads for Yura to kill them. Just after they leave, Aotabō bursts into the hot spring in his yōkai form, still trying to search for Rikuo. The three girls treat him as another hostile yōkai, causing Aotabō to drop Kiyotsugu and Shima and run off. Worried that they’re dead, Saori picks the two up. Waking up, they stare at her breasts. She and Natsumi beat them up. Yura stares onward wondering if Aotabō and Yuki Onna were referring to him. Meanwhile, Rikuo and Gozumaru are sword fighting. Gozumaru taunts Rikuo on his sword and slices a tree with his own sword. Yuki Onna wonders how Rikuo can still fight in his human form. Rikuo knows he has strength, but not at the magnitude he is in. Gozumaru is also surprised at Rikuo’s strength in his human form. Knowing this, he shows Rikuo his Gozu Shadow Claw technique. Gozumaru strikes Rikuo, who is defending himself with his sword. He then begins a chant, paralyzing Rikuo and growing four claws for himself. Yuki Onna, seeing the danger, is running over to try to defend him, but is knocked off by one of Gozumaru’s claws onto a tree. Rikuo runs off to her, while Gozumaru tries to stab him. Rikuo nearly misses his claw and tries to defend himself again from Gozumaru’s sword. Gozumaru introduces the crest of the Gyūki clan, Terror, which manipulates, bewilders, lures and kills people. Gozumaru grows two more claws and Rikuo’s voice is heard to have been changed. Just as Gozumaru is about to deliver Rikuo the coup de grace, Rikuo slices off his claws, causing him to bleed severely through his back before collapsing. At this point, Rikuo has partially transformed into his yōkai form, having slightly shorter hair, a shorter build and still wearing his day form’s clothing. Rikuo declares the evil blood of the Supreme Commander flows through him. At the Nura House, Karasu Tengu had just revealed Supreme Commander Nurarihyon the report he had received from the Sanba Garasu and asks what he will do next. In the Gyūki Mansion, Gyūki recites a passage in front his Buddha statue: Man treads the path through the cold mountain, Ayakashi live on the cold mountain, Even when summer comes, the ice remains, Mist obscures the sunlight, Those who resemble us, find their way, Our hearts are not the same, If your heart and mine are as one, Inevitably we will come together. caught eavesdropping on Nurarihyon.]] It is nighttime at the Nura House. Many of the Nura Clan yōkai are spectating a wrestling match between two of them. Kejōrō and Kurotabō are envious of Yuki Onna and Aotabō for attending Rikuo and his friends to the hot spring. Kubinashi reminds them that they don’t know Rikuo’s school friends as well. Kejōrō suggests she wears a school uniform, to which Kurotabō and Kubinashi remind her that there is an age limit for that. Kejōrō starts to temper, but the three instead watch Zen walk through the party to see Supreme Commander Nurarihyon. Zen asks if Rikuo had really gone to Mount Nejireme, then reports having strange vibes with Gyūki and asks Nurarihyon if he is okay with Rikuo there. Nurarihyon decides to let Rikuo handle the situation on his own as he has put much trust into Gyūki, as well as to let Rikuo realize Gyūki’s true intentions. Zen agrees with his request, claiming he wouldn’t be able to help even if he were with him. All the yōkai eavesdropping outside, whom Nurarihyon had noticed, also agree with his request. Meanwhile, on Mount Nejireme, Rikuo is now fully transformed. He comforts Yuki Onna and lulls her to sleep after having been exhausted from the fight against Gozumaru. At the inn, Kiyotsugu and Shima are shown resting. Natsumi and Saori are sitting at a table next to them, praising Yura for her protection as well as admiring the bird guys that helped. Kiyotsugu and Shima wake up creepingly crawling to the girls. Kiyotsugu asks if the girls really saw yōkai while he wasn’t around while Shima asks where Tsurara went. Ignoring their questions, Saori then wonders where Rikuo and Kana went. Natsumi is confident the bird guys will protect them. Having walked up the stairs of the mountain for a long time, Kana is getting exhausted and loses everyone. A crow caws, scaring Kana and causing her to drop her flashlight, falling down the stairs. Kana retrieves the flashlight, now broken, and sits on the stairs. Crying and not knowing what to do, she thinks of Rikuo in his human form. Suddenly a blue aura surrounds her from above the stairs, where she spots two floating flames. Between the flames, she sees Rikuo carry Yuki Onna down the stairs approaching her. Not knowing he is actually Rikuo, she begins to tremble. She identifies him as the man he saw earlier at Kyūso’s mansion and disappeared in morning mist. Rikuo stops when he hears Kana identify him as a yōkai, then walks slowly towards her. Kana loses her footing, but is grabbed in the arm by Rikuo in time and pulled up. He warns her not to be out during the night of the new moon as it is too dark for humans. Then he asks if he could leave Yuki Onna with her, saying that he has to go. Kana obliges. As he hands her Yuki Onna, Rikuo’s glasses drop out of Yuki Onna’s hands onto the stairs. Spotting them, Kana asks where Rikuo is. Rikuo tells her not to worry, but to head back to the inn as storm clouds begin moving in over Mount Nejireme. He sends the two flames to light up the stairs on the way back to the inn. He comforts her and tells her to close her eyes if she gets scared. Having mentioned her name, Kana asks how Rikuo knows her, to which he replies he has known her for a long time. Rikuo walks back up the stairs, leaving Kana and Yuki Onna. Kana feels strangely nostalgic. At the Nura House, Nurarihyon is watching the storm outside, praying for Rikuo’s safety. Rikuo arrives at the Gyūki Mansion on the summit of Mount Nejireme, where Gyūki is still sitting in front of the Buddha statue. The crest of the Gyūki Clan is revealed. Rikuo asks Gyūki what he’s thinking. Gyūki reveals he had been waiting for his arrival. At the Nura House, Wakana is helping Nurarihyon balance burning incense on his head. Gyūki reveals to Rikuo that he is just like Supreme Commander, able to appear wherever he wants elusively. Yuki Onna is seen resting on Kana, also resting, on the mountain stairs. Next episode preview Kana asks Yura how she gets her meals since she lives alone. Yura recalls that all her meals were bought at the convenience store. Kana invites her for dinner at her place. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *Although Rikuo's mother, Wakana, appears in this episode, she doesn't appear in the manga until after the Gyūki Arc. *This episode's second commercial theme uses the typical flute melody, but now even louder rustling of the sakura tree branches. *In the manga, Yura was bathing with the other girls in the hot spring.ezumaru even manipulated Maki and Saori to pin Yura However, this was changed to Yura exploring the inn in a kimono (to leave her arms free to use her spells); Maki and Saori were also not used as puppets, as this had them let go of the towels covering them. Category:Episodes